Preverted
by Obeion yazio
Summary: It's Kenny birthday and the gang are going to give him a present, but what they didn't know Kenny is going to give them and all the boys in south park a present from him
1. Chapter 1

Perverted

I do not own or disclaim of south park. But I do watch it, started to get addicted with it. Warning there will be boyxboy action so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Stan ch 1

It was a nice and peaceful day in south park, the whole group all met at there usual spot. Stan, kyle, cartmen and kenny. Kenny was especially happy for this morning, because it was his birthday and he got something plan out for every boy in south park. The group heard a evil laugh coming from Kenny, the group wonder about Kenny, but they just shrug it off.

"Hey isn't it Kenny birthday, no wonder he's happy" Stan said patting Kenny on the back

"I didn't know that, I feel so ashamed for forgetting it Kenny, I think I know what present you want" kyle said to Kenny

"It better not that ant's in the pants" Cartmen said reminding him of the present he had from kyle

"Shut your mouth you fat ass, that present was not that bad" Kyle cursing at Cartmen

Kenny said nothing, he went to his house and toward his room. He wrote a list of all the boys in south park, he started to laugh more and more until a lightning strike him. But he wasn't dead, because every birthday he would get a no kill day given by God.

The rested of the gang try to think of a gift for Kenny.

"What about a video game" Stan said

"Yeah, remember that game he like" Kyle said

"Didn't that game kill him" Cartmen said

"Oh yeah" Stan said

Kenny knew the first person he will do, with a evil grin he laugh more and more. Kenny went over to Stan house, lucky Stan was there with the gang.

"Hey guys why don't you guys go outside" Kenny said with his hood not over his head

As everybody went out, but when Stan was about to go outside

"Not you I want to talk to you" Kenny said with a smirk

Kenny lent him a seat, and close the door and lock it. Stan wonder why did Kenny lock the door shut, Kenny, smile at Stan and stare at him with a grin

" Hey Kenny, why did you lock the door" Stan said wondering

"Well Stan, you know what I want for my birthday" Kenny said whispering it to his ear

Stan turn red once he heard it, his heart started to race faster and faster. Kenny was all prepare for him and everything. Stan didn't know what to do, whether to scream for his friend or let Kenny do this to him.

"Kenny, I don't know" Stan said

"Shh" Kenny said to Stan as he kiss him

The feeling when Stan felt Kenny mouth engulf him. Stan was hyperventilating through Kenny kiss on his lips. Taking away from Kenny kiss in his mouth, Kenny takes Stan clothes off and threw them on the television. Kyle was wondering how long are they going to talk, Cartmen didn't mind at all he had his I-pod on so he was satisfied. Kenny started giving Stan a blow job up and down his mouth went making Stan sweat through it.

"Damn it your good" Stan said breathing hard

Kenny went faster and faster, Stan came on Kenny mouth and face which he licked off. Kenny grab his lube, greasing up Stan hole which was tight. The coolness made Stan moan clenching the cushion on the couch.

"Did you hear that" Kyle said with his ear to the door

Kenny pressed his cock in the hole, Stan groan a little from the pain of it. Kenny, went slow with it , because he know that this is Stan first time having sex. Slowly he went each time Stan groan because of the pain, all Kenny, have to do is reach Stan break point. Kenny, went faster he went more groan coming from Stan as he went through the pain, finally Kenny, found the break point. He start going faster and faster more and more harder, Stan, was moaning out loud from outside of the door.

"They aren't having are they" Kyle said wondering

"Kenny, I'm about to" Stan said as he was hyperventilating

Kenny went harder on Stan hole, Sweat started coming out of Kenny and Stan making the couch soaking with sweat. Stan squirted his hot liquid in the air and toward some of the couch as well, Kenny felt the distraction from Stan hole making it tighter.

"Stan" Kenny said squirting out his liquid out

Cum was on the couch and on the faces, there breathing went down as they lay there sweat was pouring from there faces

"Maybe my ears are devising me" Kyle said as he went back home

Cartmen did the same as well

Kenny look at Stan face, and smile at Stan. He cross his name off the list and stare at him. Stan didn't know what to say but wow.

"Thanks, and now I will be taking this" Kenny said taking Stan hat

"Hey, give that back to me" Stan said as he try to stand up

"No, this is mine until I tell you to have it. And right now your not having it" Kenny said smiling and unlocking the door and walking out.

A/N Thanks for reading my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. The next chapter will come soon. Kenny will get every boy in south park, just you wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Token

**Warning: **This is shotacon, which is boyxboy and may not be your cup of tea. I would offer if you don't like it please click the back button. I warned you. Please if you don't like this type of stuff I would advise you to go back thank you. Enjoy the story for people who like this thank you again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park or any other related to it. Also, I don't own the one who shows it Comedy Central.

Kenny was a sleeping until a phone call by his friend Stan almost woke him up. Kenny body went left and right for some reason he didn't want to pick it up. It rang again, with rage he threw his phone lucky it didn't break. Stan left a message on it hoping he would get this. Few hours latter, he heard Stan message it was someone birthday today and who might it be. It was his other friend Token Black he look at his list he was next as well strange enough.

Kenny went to the shower feeling the warm liquid he thought about what he going to plan. It wasn't hard to get Stan, but Token is another challenge that he had to face on by himself. He dry his body with the towel he look in the mirror he notice he had a hickey. Wow! he thought it must have been from Stan he couldn't notice it for a second. He still had his hat laying on his soft bed which he fixed up before going out of the door. It was a hot day, but not very hot like last time he was outside. First thing was first he had to see his friend it was like his daily routine.

"Hey, Kenny" Kyle said with a light smile

Kenny look slightly the right Stan didn't have a hat just his black hair which was different. While Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were talking Stan didn't have anything to say. Not a word it was like he was speechless or something maybe it had to do with Kenny. On the bus ride he sat next to Stan which he instantly burst into a blush Kenny never saw Stan like this. Kenny kinda like it maybe he should tell him what he going to do next.

"You look nice without your puff ball hat" Kenny complemented Stan on his head

"T.t..thank you" Stan stutter on his word felt warm inside and the outside

"I'm going to have sex with Token" Kenny whisper into Stan ear

"Oh, Really" At first Stan was sad for a second, but he forgot who he was talking to

"I notice the hickey you gave me" Kenny whisper again in his ear

"I hope you like it" Stan smile a little

"I did" Kenny smile back

"Is there anybody else that your going to have sex with?" Stan asked in Kenny ear

"Yes, all the boys in this town"Kenny told Stan in his ear

"Really, who is going to be your next one?" Stan asked

"Can't tell you top secret" Kenny said

"Oh, come on Ican keep a secret" Stan said grinning at Kenny

"Sorry, I can't spill it out" Kenny shook his head

"Fine" Stan gave up

"You will find out" Kenny said

"How?" Stan asked

"From there expression on there face or when they are missing something and they can't explain why" Kenny said smiling

"Just like me" Stan smile as said that

"Correct" Kenny said nodding his head

In class they annouce that it was Token's birthday today. Token annouce it was going to be a costume party so we had to wear a costume. Everybody got the idea, but Kenny has to plan things out very carefully. After, class everybody was talking about what costume there going to wear Stan, kyle, and Cartman was going for there superhero costume. For Kenny he thought of something different this time the last time he wore his Mysterion costume was when save the world. He decide that this time it was going to different.

He started sketching it out he knew he was going to go as. Sure it was a corny, but he change it into something cool like he always do. When he made the costume he could feel its power in the costume. Mysterion power that he can't die. Of course no body fucking believe him which made him mad he didn't care that much, but its his friend a least notice. Now theres another superhero who has completely different power then Mysterion and his name was the Questionaire. He would give question he would also give a anwser he has the power to make people curious on whatever he likes them to be curious of. Almost like a number 8 ball, but I won't say ask later which most of those do.

Kenny was finish with his costume. Red jacket with red pants which has question marks on it he would also have a book with a question mark. If your wondering what it is its just the list of boys and how he going to get them, but of course he won't let no one steal his book. Unless, he wants them to steal it otherwise he has it in a safe he put it on his eye's were a different color almost like he was someone different which was a good thing. Now, all he needs to do is test his power on someone suddenly someone rang on his door bell. It was Butters perfect the subject that he needs and what better than his own friend.

"Why have you knock on my door?" Kenny asked Butters

"Oh, I was looking for Kenny is he here" Butter couldn't tell it was Kenny

"Why do you want Kenny?" Kenny asked Butters again

"Well I want his opinion on something" Butters said at the door

"What is that?" Kenny asked Butters

"Oh, should I wear my Doctor Choas costume or my Marjorine costume?" Butters said to Kenny's door

"I feel you should wear your Marjorine costume sense your going to a party. Sure it might look embressing, but your curious on how it might turn out" Kenny said to Butters

"Your right I go put it on right now" Butters said as he went to his house

"It worked" Kenny happy that it worked

At the party people there were crowd of people atToken's house everybody was wearing there costume. Even, Butter's who was dress in as Marjorine strange enough people were hitting on her and when I mean people I mean boys. It seems Butters change up the syle of the costume hair which made it much more different and more appealing. Actaully the boys didn't care if it was Butters inside there they wanted him more then ever. Butters didn't know how to take of it or even howto involve with it.

"You know guys I'm a boy right?" Butters asked

"Yes" every boy at the party which was still flirting with him

Token looked around and couldn't find Kenny no where at all. Maybe he didn't come Token thought, but then a letter from annoyous drop on the floor. If you want to find Kenny look in your room. Token went to his room when he open the door he saw a person with a red costume on staring at the window

"Your probably wondering why I'm in your room?" Kenny said

"Yes" Token said

"Well its because your curious of me" Kenny said

"Am I" Token said

Kenny was surprise to find his power didn't work anymore oh well he thought. Time for plan b take it by force or his method do it because he on the list. He thought of a quick thing to say before get ready to set his plan in motion.

"Are you Kenny?" Token asked Kenny

"Yes" Kenny explain

"Oh, I was worry you wasn't going to make it" Token said

"Why would you think that" Kenny said

"Well, Stan told me you was going to have sex with me" Token said

"That little.." Kenny was interupted

"Shhh don't worry I want it" Token said

"What!" Kenny was shocked to hear that

"Yeah, well your in my room we might as well" Token smile

Kenny look the other way to see if he miss anything, but appartenly he didn't because he heard it Token's mouth. Suddenly Token close the door and locked it making sure no one will see.

"What about your party" Kenny said

"They can wait" Token said as he smack his lips toward Kenny mouth

Kenny could tell he was a good kisser Kenny's tongue tangle into Token's tongue salvia was on the side of there lips. Token push him toward the bed he started to undress so did Kenny too. Token went straight for Kenny's cock sucking it hard and soft Kenny groan. He couldn't believe he was losing to Token Kenny won't stand for this. Kenny smile as he stuck a finger into Token butt, but Token won't give up that easly he started to speed up a pace. Kenny came into Token's mouth he instantly swallowed the cum. In a instant Token was on Kenny dick moving up and down. Kenny felt that he was tight in there strange how it didn't hurt him. He must have done it a lot of times Kenny thought as grab onto Token's back. They wanted to make it feel great both of them slow down. Kenny Push harder into Token hole almost like jabbing in a punching bag.

"Yes" Token moan as he felt it each time

Kenny started jacking off Token cute dick Token moan as he felt him grab it with his cold hands. Token bit on Kenny neck giving him another hickey on his neck he then bit a little of his ear. Kenny moan a little, he could feel him trying to get to him. Kenny pinch his nipple which jolted Token well to a pre cum from his cock which is almost drives his tongue into Kenny's ear. Kenny could feel it he groan making it hard for him to get to Token. Kenny grab Token's waist and started to speed up the pace now for him. Token just let it happen he loves when he goes fast so he decide to kiss Kenny mouth again.

"I'm close" Token said as he broke his kiss

Token wrap his legs around Kenny's waist he started pushing on his own. Kenny couldn't help, but to feel it, it was wonderful feeling Token moving up and down Kenny was close as well.

"I'm coming" Kenny said as he came inside

When Token felt it he still kept on going. He held on the Kenny chest grabbing it tight.

"Here it comes" As he white liquid when on Kennys chest

As they got clean up Token pull out something.

"Here have this" Token gave Kenny his underwear

"Are you sure" Kenny said

"Sure, plus I don't need them" Token smile

"Ok" Kenny said taking them and crossing out Token name off the list

"Be sure to come anytime" Token smile as they both when down to sing to the birthday boy and eat some cake as well

F/N: Second chapter done. Who will be next you just have to find out. If you enjoy it please review me. Flames I will ignore, but I will make sure to read them to see if I made any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Perverted

Chapter 3 Clide

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Just my idea's

Warning: This Fanfiction will contain shotacon which is boyxboy or boyxguy. Please be note if you don't like shotacon please guide your way to another fanfition. Thank you

Kenny smile as he cross out Token his next person was Clide. He has just the plan for this one. He knew he was next thats why he planned. He grab his orange hoodie and went over to Clide house. No time to waste sense he was going to make this one quick.

"Oh, hey Kenny what brings you here" Clide give his usual expression

"A Sleepover" Kenny said as he smile

"Sure, just let me go ask my parents" Kenny waited couple of minute before Clide return.

"They said it was okay" Kenny smile as he came in.

The house was very fancy, but not too fancy like Token's house. Clide told Kenny to leave his shoes next to the others shoes. Kenny and Clide first play some videos games and then look for whats on televistion. Then it was time for dinner Clide mom brought over Taco Bell. They ate and play more video games and then didn't know what to do. This was Kenny chance all he need was to get Clide hooked on something.

"Do you remember when Cartman measure all the boys penis" Kenny said looking at Clide

"Yeah, I do remember that, then again I haven't seen yours" Clide looking at Kenny

"Mine was there" Kenny nodded

"How big was you" Clide got curious

"I don't remember" Kenny said while thinking

"Was it as big as mine?" Clide got more curious

"Maybe" Kenny strug

"No way, lets compare them" Kenny plan work out perfectly

The two boy pull down there pants and did a compare. The parents was sleeping while this was going on. Kenny's was a slight bigger than Clide's. Clide couldn't believe Kenny was bigger than his.

"You know I can rub it if you want" Clide suggested

"Wouldn't that seem gay" Kenny said just to see what he would say

"No, it just helpping each other out" Clide smile

Kenny agree as he grab Clide cock. Clide wanted to make a game out of it the first one who cum. Will be ones slave for a month. Kenny grin widen this was to simple he thought. He began stroking Clide cock while rubbing his leg just see how he would react. For something so simple couldn't be effective Clide was almost close. He wasn't going to give up he move his hand faster on Kenny. Kenny push Clide over still both hand stand. Kenny stick one finger in Clide's hole, he instantly came the cum squirting on Kenny face and hands

"I guess I won" Kenny smerk

"You did. I guess that mean I'm your slave" Clide said gulpping

"First thing first lets have sex" Kenny smile at Clide

"Fine" Clide had agree to it sense he was Kenny slave

Kenny puts two finger in his mouth then into Clide hole. Clide moan as he felt them in him. He had never done this before with another boy. The finger spread Clide hole wide, Kenny couldn't take the wait as he slowly push his cock in. Clide reacted every moment of it, he breath in and out as he felt it go deeper within him. At first it hurted a little then it calm down, Clide moves his body himself and told Kenny he got it. The way Clide went up and down was something new, Kenny like it as he just let Clide do the work. Clide was moving his hips up and down while one of his hands was on his cock stroking.

"Oh God, I'm coming" Clide came first the white liquid went straight to floor.

"Me too" Kenny came in Clide hole. The white liquid went in him. Clide rested on Kenny chest as he fell asleep. Kenny pick up Clide and put him to bed as he grab his coat. That he always wears sense he didn't have a hat.

A/N: If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction I hope you enjoy it. Bye


End file.
